


Parent Trap

by HoodieTown124



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Summer Camp, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieTown124/pseuds/HoodieTown124
Summary: Richie and Mike go to camp and meet. They swap places because they wanted to meet their opposite parents.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Camp Arrival

(Richie's POV)

I hated going to camp for the main reason of I did not have my friends with me. I missed them already and I was only just getting off the bus to camp. I began to walk to the pile of bags with mine in it. I pulled it out quickly before more bags were dumped there. I just dodged it and pulled it into my arms. 

"Richie Tozier?!" I glanced up at the lady who said my name. 

I hopped up and waved to get her attention. She nodded and told me which cabin I was in and I nodded along with. I shoved my glasses up the bridge of my nose and began walking to the cabin area. On the way there I met a group of people in my cabin to try and befriend. 

(Mike's POV)

I hopped out of the car as Steve followed. My mom could not drive me this year so Steve quickly offered. I waved bye to him after snatching my bag out of the back of the car. I looked around and saw a bunch of people walking around. 

I was nervous due to the fact that all my friends were not with me. This year they all ended up leaving Hawkins for trips. I agreed to come here out of pure boredom. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

(3rd Person)

Both boys were standing in the food line chatting to the small group of friends they made. One of the friends that was standing there separating the two waved and left. A strawberry blonde councillor stepped between the two to grab the peanut butter. She quickly put some on her plate and leaned over in the direction of Richie.

"Would you like any?" she asked sweetly to him.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm actually allergic to peanuts. Thanks for the offer," he got up and left quickly after speaking. 

"Oh, okay. How about you?" she asked not really looking at Mike's face. 

"Uh, no thanks. I'm allergic," Mike said and looked up at the kind looking lady.

"Wait, weren't you just... Oh, never mind," the strawberry blonde said and paused what she was saying. 

Mike smiled and left the food stand a little confused.

~~~Time Skip~~~

(Mike's POV)

Me and the small group of friends I made were walking back from soccer. We were all taking when I heard someone.

"We're missing one player, anybody want to join?!" a brown haired lady yelled out.

I noticed it was baseball so I waved at my friends and said I'm gonna join. 

"I'll play, can I be batter?" I said to the lady when I walked up. 

One of the girls who looked like she did not want to be a batter quickly handed me the bat. The game began and I slid on my sunglasses half way through. It was my turn to hit so I hopped up. I got in a good position on the home base. 

The pitcher was a boy with dark curls almost like mine maybe a little more puffy. He had a hat on so I could not see his face. 

The boy stared at me, and pitched the ball as fast as he could. I missed and earned a strike. The catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher and he bounced it against the ground twice. I tapped the bat against the plate a couple of times and swung it back over my shoulder.

He threw the ball again and he hit the ball towards the third base again, getting a second strike. The fielder threw the ball back to him, who bounced the ball again. He threw the ball after a tense moment and I hit the ball straight up again. I started running as the ball went over the fielder's heads towards the center.

Already on the third base, the ball was nearing the ground, close to a boy by third base. The boy dove for the ball right when I slid to home base. On the ground, the ball was in the glove of of the other team and my foot was on home plate. Everyone looked at the ump who yelled, "Safe!"

The other team quickly got annoyed as I began talking to one of my friends again. We all had to shake hands as good sports so I hopped back over. I glanced up at one of the kids and both of us audibly gasped.

We both looked the same.


	2. Isolation Cabin

(Richie's POV)

I gapped at the boy and he did the same. Everyone paused and noticed we both paused. Everyone noticed we looked the same and looked at us confused. 

"Are you guys twins?" one of the girls asked confusion on her face.

"No!" both of us stuttered out equally confused as everyone else.

We both quickly turned and walked away super confused.

~~~Time Skip~~~

(Richie's POV)

We both were angrily walking behind the councillor annoyed. We kinda fought and it kinda backfired. I had my bag in hand as me and Mike glared at each other. Personally I think I should not have gotten in trouble Mike started it when he stole my clothes. 

"Okay you two. The Isolation cabin," the lady hummed out and looked annoyed at us two. 

Me and Mike glared at each other before walking up the steps toward the cabin. It was a smaller cabin clearly meant for only two people. It was honestly a dumb solution to shove to people that hate each other in a room. He opened the door and slammed it in my face before I could come in. I angrily opened the door and glared as he smirked. 

We unpacked our bags in silence. We would sometimes look up and glare at each other. We eventually both laid down when it was dark. I rolled over after quickly changing to try and sleep. I tossed and turned because Mike left the light on. He was on the other side of the room writing something down in a notepad. 

We gave each other an annoyed sigh. I smacked the light switch on my side of the room. The light flicked back on and I sat up annoyed. I glared at him as I hit the light again causing it to go dark. He smacked it on again.

We both did this for a minute until I gave up and laid back. The room was light and Mike smirked at me. I picked up my book and threw it at the glowing light bulb. The bulb smashed causing Mike to flinch. The room was dark and Mike looked concerned as I laid back down and rolled over. I ignored it when he got up and got a councillor and asked for a light bulb. When she asked what happened he lied oddly enough. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

(Mike's POV)

It was raining heavily outside as we sat in the cabin. I learned a couple things about Richie so far. It honestly freaks me out how similar we look. He is a tiny bit aggressive which I know from him throwing a book at the light bulb. 

I'm sitting on my bed playing saluter. Richie is fiddling with pictures on his wall. The window is open near Richie as he pins up another one. A large gust of wind comes in causing some of the drawings and pictures to fly off the wall. He hops up quickly and runs to close the window. He sits there trying to close it before I hop up and help him shut it. 

"thanks," he mumbled out and looked down at the paper on the ground. 

"No problem," I mumbled back. 

"Oh, shit," he crawled onto the floor starting to collect the stuff that fell down. 

I got down to and we both started collecting the papers that were there. It was silent for a moment as we both just picked up papers. 

"Any of your pictures ruined?" I asked not making eye contact. 

"No," he said and grabbed up a polaroid with a boy on it. The boy has brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The boy looks annoyed and is trying to cover his face from the picture being taken. On the bottom the words say Eddie misses you too.

"Who's that?" I asked and looked at the picture he scooped up.

"OH, Eddie. He lives in Maine, he's my bo- I mean best friend," he says stuttering over a word I couldn't place.

"oh, I meant that guy," I said and pointed of one picture of a house with a oddly familiar man in front of it. 

"Oh, my dad. That's our house in Maine. He didn't know I was taking the picture," he hummed out and smiled as he showed it to me. 

"Cool," I said slightly confused. 

I got up and walked over to my bed and sat down. He began to rummage in his trunk at the bottom of his bed. He pulled out a tin. 

"Do you want a cookie?" he asked as he opened it, "by the way these are spicy."

"Oh, sure. I like spicy food a lot," I hummed out and got up. 

"Me too. Most of my friends find it disgusting," he chuckled out and sat next to me.

He opened the tin and held it out for me to take one. I took one and sat back more relaxed. He pulled out one too and took a quick bite.

"Do you have that kinda dad that says that you can talk to them or the workaholic type that says they will talk to you later but never do. My dad is like a weird mix of both," Richie said and took another bite.

"Actually, I don't have a dad. Obviously I had one once but my parents divorced a long time ago, I don't remember him," I said and took a bite out of my cookie. 

"Scary how often that happens," he hummed out and sat back.

"Tell me about it," I said and took another bit. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'll be 16 on July 15th," he hummed out and I chocked a little.

He looked at me concerned as I coughed the regained my composure, "No way thats my birthday too."

"How weird is that?" Richie said confused. 

"I know, right?" I said back and thought.

We were both silent for a moment as we both looked confused. Richie sat up and looked out the window.

"Oh, look the rains stopped. You wanna come get lunch?" he asked as I continued processing. 

"Wait, whats your mom like?" I asked feeling like if this lined up it could be weird. 

"I never met her. My dad does not like to talk about it," he said and looked over at me. "By the way seriously, do you wanna go get lunch. I'm starving."

"Will you stop thinking about that right now," I said and rolled my eyes annoyed. 

"Why?" he said in a whiney voice and covered his eyes dramatically

"Do you not see it?" I said slightly annoyed.

"See what?" he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Our birthdays are both July 15th, we are both the same age and we look exactly the same. I'm missing a dad and your missing a mom," I said pointing out everything that points to what I'm thinking.

"So?.... Wait, shit," it took him a moment to process what I was saying. 

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes at his confused yet surprised look.

"What if it's just a bunch of coincidences?" he asked and I kinda agreed it could be the biggest coincidence on the fucking planet. 

"I have a picture of my dad, mom gave it to me," I said and quickly began shuffling through my trunk looking for it. 

I pulled it out quickly and shoved it in his hands. His eyes widened and handed it back to me. 

"Yep, your right. What the fuck?" he said and looked at the roof dramatically.

"But that would mean were.... twins.... fuck," I mumbled out and was super confused. 

"Why would no one tell us?" Richie said as I hopped to sit next to him. 

"I don't know... but seriously, that means we're twins," I said kinda excited for the first time sense I've been moved to the isolation cabin as I hopped up.

Richie jumped up quickly and hugged me. 


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is created

(Richie's POV)

We both had moved our beds closer so we could talk about our parents. We both already apologized for being dicks to each other.

"What does mom do for work?" I asked as we looked at the roof. 

"Oh, she is a hairdresser," Mike said back.

We both were silent for a minute. I all of the sudden came up with a plan.

"I have a brilliant idea!" I said and sat up.

"What?" he said and sat up too. 

"You wanna know what dad is like," he nodded and I continued, "And I want to know what mom is like."

"So what is this plan?" he asked and we both faced each other.

"Okay, don't freak out... but what if at the end of camp we switched places?" I said excitedly. 

"How could we possibly pull that off?" Mike said confused. 

"Well, we're twins, are we not," I said and Mike's face shifted to something I could not read well with out my glasses on. 

"Richie, we are completely and totally different," Mike said but seemed to not mind the idea.

"The thing is we will have to be swapped back," he said and smiled a little.

"Mom and dad will have to see each other again. We could always try to get them to become friends again because now that I know you exist I don't want to pretend it never happened," I said and frowned at the idea of pretending I never met him.

"Honestly... I don't think that's to bad of an idea," he said and nodded. 

"So, were doing this?" I asked and he nodded.

We both laid down and went to sleep after that. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Lucas, Dustin, Will and I have been friends the longest. El was adopted by the chief of police, so don't do anything stupid and get arrested. El moved here like... about 3 years ago. Max moved here with her older brother and parents about a year ago. I've known Will sense kindergarten along with Lucas and Dustin. We played D&D when we were younger so just in case I might need to teach you the basics," Mike rambled on as I noted all the important stuff. 

"Okay, I already know the basics of D&D actually so we don't need to do that. Also, who are closest too, out of everyone?" I ask as we look up from our paper. 

"That's a hard one... it's a close line between Will and El. Though the person I'm least close to is Max, we don't really see eye to eye. Oh, by the way Dustin hangs out with my adopted older sisters ex. Steve used to be kinda... sucky but he is really nice now. Steve is picking me up from camp because mom has work on those days sadly. Steve works at an ice cream place called Scoops Ahoy with a girl named Robin. Robin and Steve are really close but they would never date according to them it was never gonna happen. Nancy is dating Will's older brother Jonathan now by the way," he says and leans over to look at me noting people off on my paper. 

"So, how am I supposed to know who is who?" I ask not wanting to mess up names when the plan begins.

"Oh, Steve is just out of high school. Actually, just look for the guy who cares to much about his hair," he says and rolls his eyes. 

"And you said Dustin has curly brown hair and his two front teeth are only just growing in?" I ask double checking I had the name to the description. 

"Yeah, a bully named Troy calls him Toothless, calls me frog face... for some reason. Lucas is called Midnight a lot but he brushes it off really quick. Troy says a lot of rude things to Will, so I always end up standing up to him, so do that if Troy is a dick," Mike sounded fairly annoyed with Troy. 

"Understandable, I have a group of bullies in Derry. People mostly call it the Bowers gang, don't remember how the name started. The group is made up of 4 guys. Henry Bowers scares a lot of people and he often does not get in trouble because his dads the chief of police. His dad just really sucks and does not give two shits that his son has carved a 'H' into my friend Ben. Patrick scares the hell out of a lot of people especially me. He, to put it lightly, is a psychopath. Everyone is pretty sure he has a hidden fridge filled with dead animals, so I would avoid him at all costs," I say leaving out the added part of he is a literal predator. 

"Okay, you win the trophy for scariest bullies. Wait, didn't you say there were four?" he says giving me a confused look. 

"Oh, yeah. The other two are less... I guess frightening. Victor is more like the get away driver then anything. Belch has that as a nickname for a reason. He grosses out Eddie the most out of all of my friends. Belch I guess can pack a mean punch but it isn't as threatening as Henry and Patrick. Oh, and I forgot people often call me, Eddie, Beverly, Stan, Ben, Mike and Bill the Losers Club for obvious reasons," I say and he nods. 

~~~Time Skip~~~

(Mike's POV)

"So, do you have any girlfriend I should worry about?"

"Oh, fuck... uh," he said nervously causing my to give a confused look. 

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Uhm... I actually have a... boyfriend," he said anxiety shown across his face.

"Okay and how do I slow down affection from him?" I asked not even fazed by him basically coming out to me. 

"Same as you. Eds will not kiss me if I'm sick. By the way my boyfriend is Eddie," he said and calmed down.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Remember, Jane's nickname is Eleven, I use it more often," I said pulling out of our hug.

"And remember, if Beverly offers you a cigarette just say that you don't feel like one because you have not had one in so long," we both nodded at each other and snatched up our swapped bags.

"Mike Wheeler?! Your cars here!" the lady yelled at Richie.

Richie hopped up and gave me a final hug before running to Steve's car. He waved at me and I smiled back. 


	4. Leaving Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their trips home.

(Richie's POV)

I ran over to the car that the lady pointed too. I reached up to push up my glasses only to realize that there not there. I put my hand down quickly and wave at the man I believe is Steve. When I get near him he messes up my hair and hops in his car. I remember what Mike said about hating that so I fix it grumbling like how Mike did. I sit in the passenger side and Steve begins to speak. 

"It's been so boring without you knuckle heads around to annoy me," he laughs and reaches over to mess up the curls that Mike taught me to do ones more.

"Well I didn't miss you messing up my hair," I sigh out and copy Mike's mannerisms to a tee. 

The coversation swapped to what has been going on with us. He seemed nice, Mike says they didn’t really get along very well.   
  


(Mike’s POV)

I got on the bus happily and watched out the window. The bus trip was long I ignored most of the kids. During the camp I only really got close to Richie. 


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time seeing parents.
> 
> ~~~  
> Sorry for not posting in so long. I’ve been busy with school and my mental health wasn’t doing so well with all the added stress. I’ll try to post more often over the break so don’t have as much stress.

(Richie's POV)

Steve was exactly like I imagined. Steve talked to me about how boring Hawkins was with out all of my friends and Mike around. I answered how Mike would answer as I tried to hide my excitement. 

He dropped me off in front of the house and I waved to him. I began to walk up the driveway excitement bouncing in my body. I reminded myself to act like Mike. I opened the unlocked door and set Mike's bag down.

"I'm home," I hummed out as a lady came around the corner.

"Hey, sweetie," she waved and I smiled. 

I hopped over and gave her a hug filled with excitement. She hugged me back and I smiled. I was holding back joyful tears. 

She was super pretty and her eyes matched my brown ones. She seemed pleased over my enthusiasm to see her.

"Jeez, Sweetie," she hummed out in my ear and I smiled wider. 

"Hi," I said as mom pulled away from the hug.

"Hey, Mike!" Nancy calls from the top of the stairs.

I was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door. Mom let go of me and opened the door. I recognized them from the photos I was shown. Will, Lucas and Dustin.

"Mike!" Will said jumping forward to hug me. 

"Hey, Will," I smiled at him and his smiled dropped to confusion.

"You sound different?" he asks and Lucas hugs me quickly.

"Oh, I got a little... sick at camp. It must be that," I say sticking to the story of being sick. 

"Oh, cool," he said smiling again.

"Come on, Mike," Dustin said and dragged me out the door.

I wasn't very happy to leave mom but I followed. I was dragged out the door by Will as he gushed about his time at his uncles cabin. I glanced at Will and saw how he looked at me or I guess Mike. I figured out Will's crush in less then five minutes. I question if Mike knows.

  
(Mike's POV)

I got on the bus happily. The bus ride was boring and I kept forgetting I had the false glasses on. When the bus stopped at the drop off zone I smiled happily. I got off and remembered that Richie said our dad was picking him up. 

"Rich!" I heard a voice say causing me to turn.

I saw the man from the one picture I had of my dad but older. I ran over and gave him a hug excitedly. He grabbed my bag from my hand and led me to the car. I smiled the whole way out of excitement. 

"You usually aren't this enthusiastic about seeing me," he jokes as he sets my bag in the back of the car. 

"Well, it's been like 8 weeks sooooo...... I just have always wanted to meet- I mean I've just missed you, dad," I said almost outing the plan.

"Okay, sport," he says with a small chuckle as he got in the drivers side.

I hopped into the passenger side smiling.

I’ve dreamed of this moment so many times. He talked about how his time was with a happy smile on his face. I talk about my time too, I dodged the things that didn’t make sense. His jokes matched the ones that Richie made but this time they didn’t make me want to roll my eyes. 

  
This was a great plan. 


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is dragged into hanging out with the party.

(Richie’s POV)

I’m dragged all the way to the area Mike explained was near Wills house. The whole time I listen to Will, Dustin and Lucas loudly talk about there summers. Dustin is humming along as Will excitedly talks at a rapid pace that could almost rival Eddie’s. Will continues to speak happily as we near the area where Mike explained Will’s house is.

Will’s speaking pauses as we stand in front of the house. I’m nervous. Lucas said everyone else is at Will’s waiting for us all. The house is exactly how I imagined, basically copy and paste.  
  


I’m most nervous about El. Mike said she’s observant so I stand up a little straighter to match Mike’s stance. I shift my body to match up perfectly with Mike’s stance. We walk up the steps and I make sure to quickly swipe my hair to the said catching any of the possible pieces sticking out.

Will opens the door up as Dustin starts to speak about his camp. I slip in after Lucas walks in trying to keep calm. I’m in the living room of small house in seconds. Max and El are sitting in there talking quietly about there summers.

El looks up when she sees me walk in. She stands up and hugs me happily. I match the strength Mike matched for me on the last day of camp. She pauses for a second as she pulls away. She doesn’t say anything before she leans up to kiss me but I stop her quickly.

”Sorry, I got sick at camp and don’t want to spread the germs,” I lie holding my breath slightly hopeful that she doesn’t see right through me.

”okay,” he voice is quiet but understanding, for some reason there is a weird hint of confusion but it’s covered more by her smile.

i glance over El’s head to see Will look away quickly. I felt his pain when it came to liking someone and not feeling like they could ever like you. Will’s face holds a slight frown but he forces a smile on quickly to hide the fact that it hurt. In any other situation where I wasn’t pretending to be someone else I would have already have talked to him about. Say that understood how it felt but I can’t.

I shake my head slightly to get out of my head and look back down at El. She was previously smiling up at me like I hung the moon and stars but it drops. She pauses and she squints ever so slightly at me. This stare only lasts for a moment but it’s enough to make anyone sweat. She forces back on a smile even though I can see her hesitation in her eyes. 

“How was your camp?” she asks tightening her voice to sound excited before real excitement appeared.

”It was pretty boring without you guys but I did learn a few very useless things,” I say lying slightly about it being boring, it was definitely not boring. 

“Like?” Dustin asks as he sits down on the floor joining Max and Lucas.

“Mainly just odd camping tips and tricks. I did make friends with another kid after we had a disagreement,” I say deciding constantly lying would be nearly impossible.

”How do you become friends with a person you hate?” Lucas asks confused.

”At camp they had this really odd thing called isolation cabins and they would put two people in them for the rest of camp. I had to force myself to like him,” I shrug as me, Will and El join the slight circle forming.

”wouldn’t that just make a bigger fight?” Dustin asks confused. 

“That’s what I thought. It started with a broken light bulb but in the end we kinda forced ourselves to be friends,” I say remembering when I broke the light bulb out of frustration.

”Why a broken light bulb?” El asks curiously.

”There were light switches on ether side of the room. Next to our beds and I was trying to read well he was trying to sleep. It was kinda of a silent argument if the lights were on or not. I- He got mad and threw a book at the light, it broke,” I slip up slightly but correct myself rather quickly.

“He sounds aggressive,” Will says wide eyed clearly surprised Mike would be able to get along with me.

”He is but I got used to it,” I shrug remembering when Mike gave up trying to ignore me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I haven’t been very active with writing this fic. School caused to much stress for me and I needed to take a break from the writing to get work done.
> 
> I’ll try to update sooner but I can’t make any promises.


End file.
